


candle light

by wantadonut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantadonut/pseuds/wantadonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of candles can be lit from a single flame. And Derek realises Stiles is the flame in his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candle light

Thousands of candles can be lit from a single flame, and Derek now realises that even though this pack is his, Stiles is the flame.

It actually makes his chest hurt, because he would have never thought he’d be making metaphors about a human. Stiles of all the ones in his pack.

He is a ball of energy, pacing from one corner to another, talking to anyone about anything and everything. He smiles, he pouts, he yells and whimpers. But even though he acts like an obnoxious teenager, Derek sees it.

During the worst times, that’s when Stiles becomes more restless and hyperactive. And the Alpha knows that the reason for the human’s behaviour is that he’s sucking all the worry, hurt and sadness from his packmates like a flame does with oxygen.

The metaphors are getting old, but it’s the truth. Stiles is a flame that Derek would never relate to his family’s murder. Because while what left him alone was the fire created by Kate Argent, Stiles’ flame is something that keeps his pack together.

It’s all about Stiles, even though Derek is the Alpha. Stiles is the soul, the hope flaming into their hearts.

And Derek would never admit this, but he thinks that maybe, just maybe, Stiles knows that Derek needs him at night when he shivers because of nightmares that keep him awake.

That’s why the boy always sneaks up and curls slowly into his bed, close enough so their shoulders bump together. And in the morning, Derek will always leave first, disentangling himself carefully as to not awake the boy.

Derek now likes the flames. It’s Stiles and everything is ok.

After all, he  **has**  come to like Stiles, but of course Derek would never admit having such feelings towards a  _human_. Stiles, of all of them.


End file.
